Gifted
by Unknown Demon
Summary: Ryoma is gifted in many ways. He's almost perfect in many ways, but unlike most kids he's nore "gifted" than others. Now he goes to a school for special kids, everyones train of thought was pretty much the same but one stood out more than others. F R A
1. Chapter 1

**RYOMA'S POV**

Seigaku, the institute for gifted children.

It wasn't that long ago when I was accepted into Seigaku. At first I didn't want to go but that damn oyaji sent me here anyway, asshole.

Loads of trees surrounded the main gate but I was just a bit early so I might as well rest a few minutes before my first class starts. I climbed up into the tree with the most leaves to hide my presence, lying down I thought back to why I had to come.

**Flash Back**

_"No." _

_"But I haven't even said anything yet." said argued oyaji._

_"I heard what you were thinking," I replied. _

_"Then you already know why you have to go,"_

_Mothers sick and she needed taking care of so oyaji is going to America to take care of her, and he's not taking me. "You'll be living in an apartment near Seigaku and finish school there."_

_"...."_

_"I'll let you take Karupin,"_

_"Fine," But I'm not happy about this._

**Flash Back End**

Sigh. This sucks. I hate having be able to read and look into minds. If I don't concentrate the voices get to loud and annoy me so much. As long as I'm playing tennis, I'm fine but otherwise I can here voices from a 300m radius.  
That's not even the worst part. The worst is that I haven't had my own dream in years, my mind is weak when sleeping so my mind goes to others dreams. Most of them are about sex, dream jobs and sex.

Time for a cigarette. Geez I'm only 14 and I smoke. It's a filthy habit.

_Oh boy, oh boy, Seigaku has a pro tennis team! Of course I'm going to become the Famous Freshman Regular there because of my 2 years experience._

_YAY!! A new school! This year is going to be so FUN! Wait till they find out about my talent! Everyones going to be so surprised! Hehe!_

_O..oh no, n...new sch..school wh..wha..what if people d..don..don't like m..e...._

Depending on those voices they probably will be here in a few minutes. I stubbed the ciggy out on the tree and flicked it towards the nearest rubbish bin. Score, I yawned, I might just get a little shut eye, just until class starts.

_RRRRIIINNGGGG_

One minute, I'm up in a tree sleeping peacefully, the next, I'm falling out of it. "Ah."

I scrunched up my eyes expecting pain to come sometime soon but, nothing except some light pressure on my neck and legs. Opening my eyes I found piercing blue eyes staring back. There was only one word that could describe this person: Beautiful.

"Next time, you should be careful, if I wasn't here you could have hurt yourself really bad," said the beautiful stranger.

Honestly, I almost didn't hear what he was saying because I felt like was being absorbed by his eyes. A sea blue that I'd never seen before, with hair of a brown autumn colour and such fair skin.

**FUJI'S POV**

This must be the what onee-san told me my fate would be this morning: A beautiful stranger will come falling into your arms, your life. I didn't expect she ment it literally.  
Now there's an adorable little boy in my arms, staring right at me with the most... amazing eyes ever, a liquid gold. And his messy green hair that seemed to suit him quite well. It made him adorable

"Do you mind putting me down, class has started and we're both going to be late," said the tanned boy in my arms.

I was so intimidated by his features that I had forgotten all about class, but on the other hand he fits quite comfortably in my arms, "Yes I do mind, I rather like you her in my arms. Maybe I should carry you into class princess style." I smiled with my eyes closed.

He blushed! He is so cute! I just wanna eat him all up, right here, right now.

**RYOMA'S POV**

_Hey! Isn't that Fuji-sempai out there with someone in his arms?  
No Way! Fuji-sempai is gay?!?!? Now I'll never have my chance with him._

I flinched in Fuji's arms.

How troublesome. I swung myself out of his arms and onto the ground, landing perfectlyish. I wonder if that's even a word.

"I guess I'll see you around Fuji-sempai." I am going to dread going to class now, with all those dirty thoughts about me, plus I went through his schedual in his head and he has the same timetable as me. He's even a regular on the tennis team. Why did I have to be so smart that I was upgraded into a senior instead of a freshman?

Apparently his gift is being able to tell who has what type of talent and he can also seriously pawn you when your not looking. And I mean _seriously_ pawn you. And he enjoys the suffering! Sadist. Now he probably knows the "talents" I have. What a great way to start the term.

What a drag...

First class is introduction, great. First day, first class at a new school and I'm late. This is a normal thing for me, always having a smoke before class starts then coming in late. I really should quit smoking though, filthy habit.

I entered class 3-A (just made that up) with 18 year old Fuji Syuusuke close behind me lightly swiping his hand against my butt. Geez haven't even known the guy for 5 minutes and he's already hitting on me. Not that it isn't normal, but the sexual harassment is a first.

"Echizen Ryoma?" That was the teacher. I should answer before the thoughs get to my head.

_Ah! Fuji's eyes are open! The poor kid must be his new target. Poor soul._

_Hey, a little hottie. He'll make a nice little uke that'll fit right onto my body. Mmm when I get my hands on him I'm gonna-_

I don't wanna keep listening to that one, yikes. "Hai."

"You're late, and Fuji you should know better," how troublesome.

_Children these days._

Well I wonder who that was.

_Hmm where should I put him.. Infront of Fuji is the only free seat i guess. Poor boy._

Oh man.

"Echizen, you can sit behind Fuji." Sensei announced. _Good luck._

_Oh this must be my lucky day, My cute little shounen uke! Oi Ryoma-chan? Ryo-chan? Kawaii ne, your just like a little neko that I can play with!_

"Oh shut up, keep your thoughts to yourself," Shit! I just said that out loud. He's going to enjoy that.

Fuji smirked with his eyes still closed, "Whatever do you mean?" _Ryo-chan. _If this was possible I swear I saw Fuji smirk even wider.

"Nothing." God he pisses me off but I have to admit with his slender figure and feminine face he really is quite attractive. I'm gay, he's gay. Sigh, this is bad. At least we were sitting way at the back and next to the window, now I can sleep in class. Hopefully no one else does too.

As soon as we sat down in our places, the harassment began again.

_Saa.. Ryo-chan, how does it feel to be sitting in front of me? I quite like it back here, I sure am enjoying the view of your creamy white neck all exposed to me. I just wanna mark it all up and make you mine._

I don't think this is possible but it feels like all the blood in my body just went to my face!

_Do you wanna see something really erotic? _

* * *

**How was it? It probably sucked coz I can't write in first person that well next chapter will be in third person so yeah.**

**Thanks for reading this shit anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ryoma dropped his head on his hands as Fuji wouldn't stop filling his mind with his sick, sick thoughts.

_"Mm.. Ryo-chan, I wish you were here with me so I don't have to do this on my own," Fuji rubbed the tip of his cock with his thumb as his other fingers were rubbing the base and his left hand fondling his balls._

_"but you know, I can imagine you here with me." Suddenly Ryoma appeared and started sucking Fuji off while rubbing his own cock._

Ryoma was thankfully not yet hard but he still needed to jump into someone elses head or he was going to be screwed.

"Okay everyone, we'll go around the classroom for introductions so stand up and state your name and your gift starting from..." Ryoma couldn't hear the last part of what the teacher said because the thoughts that Fuji was having were too strong to avoid.

_By this time Fuji was already screwing Ryoma's tiny ass with his thick cock with Ryoma on his knees. "Syuusuke! Harder!" Fuji rammed into Ryoma harder, "Faster!" Fuji obliged._

_"You're so cute my little Ryo-chan," Fuji used his long, slim fingers to caress Ryomas spine going up and down at a slow pace. Ryoma moaned and collapsed from leaning on the palm of his hands to his elbows. _

"I'm Kikumaru Eiji nya~ My gift is my great acrobatic skills and I can change into a cat!" This Kikumaru Eiji disappeared and a red cat appeared on his desk. Aws and ahs were said when Kikumaru Eiji reappeared in human form.

_Fuji suddenly pulled out of Ryoma, flipped him around and rammed back into him. The sudden change made Ryoma cum but Fuji was still going....._

Ryoma was next. He stood up pretending to be unaffected by the thoughts Fuji was having. Most of the girls gasped as they saw Ryoma stand from how good looking he was and the guys just wouldn't stop staring. "Echizen Ryoma. I can read minds." Ryoma sat back down and went back to gazing out the window.

"Do you mind reading my mind then, Ryoma-kun?" the sadists eyes were open and burning holes into Ryomas head.

"Yes, I do."

One of the girls stood up and said "What about me? What am-"

"No you can't call me Ryoma-kun nor anything else,"

Hurt, the girl sat back down in her seat in humiliation. But that didn't mean she disliked him, she still had her hopes up.

Fuji smirked, "Are you sure that's your only talent? Maybe your hiding something, Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma smiled, a sarcastic one, he was expecting this to happen. Fuji was trying to mask it but Ryoma still found it. Fuji had an erection, and because of how tall he is his waist goes above the desk. "Hmm, maybe you'd like to say it for me when announcing your own talents?"

Fuji's smile widened, "Gladly," he replied. The sadist stood up slightly arching his back so his little problem wouldn't be seen too much but Ryoma still saw it, "I am Fuji Syuusuke," A few kyaa's were heard throughout the classroom, Ryoma smirked. "I have the gift of being able to tell who has which gift and what gift they will have. Ryoma-kuns second gift is being able to copy any tennis style he wants." He sat back down.

Eiji glanced at the small boy that sat next to him, _"Copy any tennis style? Ochibi must have some skills then! I can't wait to try them out nyaa~!" _the red head thought.

"And I can't wait to see your skills too, Kikumaru-sempai." Ryoma whispered in a cocky voice.

Eiji's eyes widened at his comment thus causing his him to jump off his seat, "You read my mind nyaa~!" Eiji hoped up and down, "That's not fair nyaa~!!"  
Blinking a few times he realised that all eyes were on him.

Ryomas eyes were closed with his head resting on his fist. He turned his head around to face his sempai, "Whatever do you mean Kikumaru-sempai?" As he said this, sunlight shone through the window behind Ryoma making him look like a heavenly angel sent from the heavens, except for the cocky smirk that was spread across that perfect face. Plus the light made this golden eyes gleam like liquid pools.

"Nyaa~ Oishi!!" Eiji moaned. Suddenly Oishi appeared right in front of them.

"Eiji! You know not to call me during class time," Oishi turned around and bowed his head in apology towards the teacher, then went back to hearing Eijis excuse.

"But he" Eiji pointed at Ryoma, "read my mind and he says he didn't, nyaa~!"

Oishi sighed, "Is that it?"

The acrobatic nodded.

"Okay, now's not a good time so we'll sort this out during practise." Without even bothering to listen to Eijis answer he disappeared into thin air.

Eiji grunted and sat back in his seat for the remainder of the period.

* * *

**Practise**

"Okay, freshmen pick up balls and the rest of you get to practising!" Tezuka Kunimitsu, the captian of Seigaku tennis team could not practise with the regulars because of an injury he had sustained in the past, so he just supervised with coach Ryuzaki. Tezuka was still the best of the regulars though.

Ryoma was to pick up balls with the freshmen because he was still technically a freshmen in height and age. The freshman was listening to the regulars minds, seeing what gifts they have and what their tennis skills were. So far, this is what he picked up:

Tezuka Kunimitsu: **Captain of Seigaku tennis team; has the gift of healing anyone but himself and his skills were legendary, especially his Zero shiki drop shot.  
**Oishi Shuichiro: **Vice-captain of Seigaku, also known as the mother hen of the regulars; gift of teleportation and when someone is bonded with him , that someone calls his name and he comes. Signature move is Moon Volley.  
**Fuji Syuusuke: **Tensai; gift (you already know), and skills is the Triple Counter.  
**Eiji Kikumaru:** Acrobat; gift (you already know), special skill is his Kikumaru Beam.  
**Inui Sadaharu: **Data collector; gift is being able to see the future and analyze things very quickly. Data tennis.  
**Kawamura Takashi:** Gift, unbelievable strength that switches on when he has a racket, otherwise a very kind person. Skill is Burning serve.  
**Kaidoh Kaoru: **Also known as viper; Gift is turning into a snake and communicating with them. Signature move is Boomerang Snake.  
**Momoshiro Takeshi: **Gift: Eating as many hamburgers as he wants and being able to control his body size. Move: Dunk smash.**

"Ah! Watch out!" One of the sempais had missed the ball that was coming at him and was heading straight towards Ryoma. Some closed their eyes, other ran towards him, the regulars were stopped by Fuji and told to watch.

Next to Ryoma was a tennis racket. He picked it up. The ball came closer. Ryoma, still looking the other way, lifted up the racket so that it was next to his face and this next part seemed like it happened really slowly. As soon as the ball touched the racket, Ryoma pulled it down in front of him and the ball was still on the racket(1). He picked it up with his free hand and put it in the ball basket next to him.

Some opened their eyes, others stopped running, the regulars just stared in shock.

Acting as if the incident never happened, Ryoma continued to pick up balls.

* * *

**How was it? I don't think it was that good**

**(1) **You guys know what I'm talking about right? That episode when his father did it when he was young and then Ryoma did it when the ball was flying right towards him and they didn't turn around to catch it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Geez, it's so hard to write two stories at once.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, look, a bird"

"Where?"

"Made you look."

Practise was finally over so Fuji thought he would tease Ryoma but that was unsuccessful so he moved onto Eiji. As expected Eiji was fooled because of his cat like instinct, he couldn't help but look if there was a bird around.  
Grinning while looking at his pouting friend was good enough for now. But Fuji wanted more of a challenge. The red head was just too easy. He wanted Ryoma.

Everyone was getting changed in the changing room except for Ryoma, he was just packing up his things, not looking at anyone else just his tennis bag. When others asked why he wasn't getting changed, he just said that he couldn't be bothered. Not with the day he just had. School had already ended so he began to leave.

"Teachers won't let you go like that you know," Fuji said.

"Did you forget about my gift already?" Ryoma smirked and thought about how jealous Fuji will be when he sees the person picking him up.

_Ring Ring... Ring Ring -_ Ryomas phone was ringing

"Hello?"

_"You already know who I am and yet you answer Ore-samas calls like any other,"_

"Any problems with picking me up?"

_"No, just saying that Ore-sama is here."_

"Thanks, I'll be right out."

Ryoma hung up the phone quite abruptly before _he_ could say anything more. All eyes were on him but they looked away after a while, except one. One questioning stare.

"Who was that on the phone Ryoma?" Fuji walked over to Ryoma with a questioning yet playful look.

Ryoma had Fuji wrapped around his little finger. He had the advantage right now so why not make use of it. Deep down a little spark had ignited inside of the sadist. "An aquantince of mine,"

Smirking as he left the changing rooms, the spark inside Fuji had grown into the flame. If he kept feeding this flame it would grow and become uncontrollable, Ryoma knew this, all he wanted to do was see how big it would become till it went out of control. Fuji was Ryomas science experiment, he wanted to see how much he could tame and stop before he entered a path that he couldn't turn away from.

Leaning against a facy, black car, just outside the school, was a tall, handsome man with silver hair, crowded by a bunch of girls from this school. This man had a fan club everywhere.

"Kyaa~ Atobe-sama!!!" All the girls were saying, but the one of the girls, loud-mouth Tomoka spotted Ryoma, "Ryoma-sama!"

A fair share of the girls ran over to Ryoma and encircled him, just as they had done to Atobe. "Ryoma-sama!" "I love you! Prince Ryoma!" The 'Prince' carried on walking towards his awaiting aquantince. "Atobe."

"Echizen." After a moment of seriousness, a smile from both of them broke the ice. "Its only my first day here and I'm already this popular. How annoying."

"Well, we all know Ore-sama is the best out of us."

Smirk. "Mada Mada Dane."

The two princes entered Atobes car and drove off, leaving behind a screaming group of fangirls and a jealous and angry Fuji.

_"Atobe of all people! How in the world did my precious Ryo-chan ever get caught up with him!?" _Fuji was angrily thinking.

"How was your day?" Atobe asked Ryoma, when he got a sigh as an answer he came to the conclusion that Fuji was somehow involved.

"It was.. not very good." Ryoma replied.

The mind reader and Atobe have been friends for many years now. Ryoma had fought with his parents on the day he told them that he was gay so he ran away. It was raining. Little Ryoma was in his favourite park playing tennis against the wall he always practices with. But after playing for 2 hours or so he got tired and collapsed to his knees. The rain was still falling, but none was getting on his skin.

"You'll catch a cold like that, chibi-chan. I am Atobe Keigo" A very handsome man with silver hair was staring down at him with an umbrella covering the both of them. "Come home with me, Ore-sama will take care of you." The man reached out a hand towards the little boy.

The dazed boy took the hand, in need of warmth and comfort. In the car Ryoma spilled _everything_ about himself and what had happened, why he was out there. Atobe listened well and was mainly caught on the part that Ryoma was gay.

"That's good because I'm gay too," Reaching out his hand he cupped it under Ryomas chin. "and I find cute boys like you very appealing."

Atobe kissed the boy, and Ryoma kissed back. "You probably know my gift then don't you?" Ryoma meerly nodded. Atobes gift is persuasion and controlling minds.

On their first night together, Ryomas virginity was taken and they had become sex buddies from then on. Of course, Atobes gift had nothing to do with it, Ryoma wanted it.

Few days later Ryoma returned home a changed person.

"Ne, Keigo, I really want it right now." Within seconds Ryoma stradled Atobes lap and began to grind himself into the older man.

"Mmm.. me too, Ryoma." Atobe locked lips with the hungry boy that stradled his lap and placed his hands on his hips.

As always Atobe stuck his tongue inside of the boys mouth and fought for dominance in Ryomas mouth. Of course Atobe clearly won that battle, but Ryoma wanted more. He hungrily sucked on Atobes tongue as a hand was moving from his hips to the inner thighs. Thankfully he was wearing short pants so it was easy to get in through the bottom. Torturing the boy he only made circles around the inner thigh, and when the hand came so close to touching his clothed erection, it would always slip away.

"Ah.. Bastard." Atobe slid his tongue out of Ryomas mouth and attached it onto his creamy, white neck and sucked. After he was sure his mark was there he unbuttoned the top half of Ryomas shirt and next made his mark just above the collarbone. The right hand of Atobe was busy teasing Ryoma and the other had pinched Ryomas left nipple. Twisting it, pulling it and kneeding it earned quite satisfying groans from Ryoma. "Keigo!"

"Ah-hum. Cough Cough... Atobe-sama?"


	4. Chapter 4

**ok where was i... oh yea.**

* * *

"Ah-hum. Cough Cough... Atobe-sama?"

"What!? Can't you see I'm a little busy?!" Annoyed, Atobe and Ryoma looked at the persons way and glared for interupting something good.

"You're home." The driver stepped to the side through the open car door, where ten maids were in two lines bowing infront of an enormous palace.

Ryoma got off of Atobe and began walking towards the palace with Atobe right by his side. Because they did this almost everyday they both automatically went to Atobe's room. As always Atobe closed the door behind them. Usually, Atobe would be the one to immediately jump onto Ryoma and have sex roughly anywhere, but this time as soon as Atobe closed the door Ryoma was on him. Kissing him passionately. This action caught Atobe by surprise. He smirked.

"So how would you like Ore-sama to do it today? Forceful and rough, like always?" Somehow while Atobe was speaking, Ryomas legs were wrapped around Atobes waist with his hands around his neck and his back against the door. Atobe groped the younger one with the hands that were under Ryoma's ass.

"Amuse me." This was different to Ryomas usual demands and the tone of voice he used was desperate. 'Hard n rough from behind' or something kinky was his main demand so today must have been pretty bad. "Have fun,"

Atobe paused for a moment, thinking of all the ways he could 'have fun' with Ryoma's body. Just thinking about it turned him on (and Ryoma). "Gladly."

Instead of doing it rough, Atobe slowly closed the space between them with his eyes slightly open and filled with pleasureable lust. The kiss was slow and as passionate as could be, Ryoma entered his tongue into Atobes mouth and thoughroughly explored the hot, wet cavern. The two tongues danced gracefully, unlike their usual dominance battle. Atobe pulled back from Ryoma and placed his forehead on the boys and looked deeply into those stunning golden eyes that were filled with lust. Atobe's big hands roamed all over Ryoma's body, discarding both of them of their clothes. A chain of saliva connected their mouths together making them smile. Hot lips were placed on the white neck of Ryomas, sucking, nibbling, biting that one area causing a red mark to appear. Atobe repeated the same thing over and over again in different places, collarbone, chest, inner thighs, ass and back.

Proceeding further down Ryoma's body till he was face to face (face to cock actually) with Ryoma's erect cock. Atobe smirked, "I didn't even touch _this_," he put his finger on the tip of the cock causing Ryoma to moan, "directly and you're still so wet for me." Atobe kissed the base, poked out his tongue and gradually moved up towards the tip, then back down and fondled the balls with his moist tongue.

"S..stop... t-teasing. Ah!" Ryoma threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut when Atobe wrapped his lips around the little cock and engulfed it whole. Up, fast, down, slow. That was what the pace was like as Atobe bobbed his head up and down agonisingly slowly. Grabbing a fist full of hair Ryoma pushed him down "Faster!" Atobe complied. He went faster but stopped when he tasted salty precum leak into his mouth and smiled at the sound of a whine

Atobe stuck his middle finger inside Ryoma and thrust in and out of him a few times before Ryoma spoke up, "More, I'm ready so just come inside me," with his arms resting on Atobes shoulders as the monkey kings mouth was latched onto one of Ryoma's nipples. The non-busy hand of Atobe travelled down and touched his neglected cock, by this time Atobe already had two fingers inside his fuck buddy and scissoring his entrance. He took his fingers out and pumped his cock a few times before placing his cock at the entrance. The head went in slowly but Ryoma was just too impatient so he moved down so that the remain of the cock was inside of him faster.

"Yes!"

Seme thought, _and he's back, _and rammed into him harder, faster and deeper than the last. Obviously uke-chan heard this and smirked, "Ah, so u heard that? I think I'll do whatever I please from now on, and you won't have a say in any of it."

Atobe pulled out and slammed back in without any warning making Ryoma scream in pleasure and he came. It may have ended for Ryoma but for Atobe, it's only begun. Pumping Ryoma back to full hardness and thrusting into his ass violently made Ryoma come over and over again. Finally the beast collapsed.

Panting with exhaustion they both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Sorry it's late. I couldn't be stuffed writing this up.**

**Anyway. How was it?**

**Its crap btw.**


	5. Authors Note

Hey guys. Sorry about the late notice but as you may already have kinda noticed I kinda gave up writing my stories.

Yeah sorry bout that my readers.

if anyone wants to carry on writing my stories mail me here on


End file.
